Blood Blossom
by SalvationLiesWithin13
Summary: What happen if Sakura fell in love with Gaara? Could he learn to love her back? How would this change the story of Naruto...  horrible at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. Thank you for reading…  
>_<p>

Chapter.1

"Konohamaru-kun are you alright," Udon stuttered after I smashed his and Naruto's faces in. That's what stupid Naruto gets for telling Konohamaru I was his girlfriend. I rolled my eyes and started walking away.

Konohamaru slowly stood up holding his head, "Damn it... that ugly huge foreheaded... is that really a girl? Seriously, bro?" There was a long silence. They all watch me as I just stood there. Without warning, I turned around and started chasing the Naruto and group of kids down the ally.

"Ouch!" Konohamaru suddenly run into a stiff wall of muscle. He looked up with wide eyes to see two teenage kids. The one he ran into had purple face-paint on and a hood with cat-ears, while the other one was a girl with a huge fan on her back.

The guy with cat-ears looked down at him and frowned, "that hurt..." He reached down and grabbed Konohamaru by his scarf.

"Konohamaru," Naruto gasped!

"That hurt you little piece of shit," the man started gripping the poor Konohamaru's scarf tighter. The girl with him turned and huffed, "Don't, we'll get yelled at later."

I nervously looked up at them. "Sorry we were messing around," I muttered. Then Naruto, being the idiot he is, started yelling! "Hey fatass! Let go of him!"

The teenager holding Konohamaru turn and look at us. Then he smiled at me, "Let's play a little before the boss comes." Poor Konohamaru started shaking like a leaf.

Naruto started running at the guy yelling, "bastard!" In seconds, Naruto was on his ass. The guy laughed, "Oh, leaf Genins are weak."

I then notice the two stranger's headbands. They had hourglass looking shapes on them not leaf. 'These are foreign ninjas, but why were they here,' I thought.

Konohamaru's friends started panicking and yelling his name. Konohamaru started telling the guy holding him to let him go. Naruto once again butted in. "Hey! You fat pig! If you don't let him go I'll make you pay! Fatass! Idiot!" I quickly grabbed Naruto in a headlock. 'You idiot! What are you thinking?'

The guy looked over at Naruto. "Hey you're annoying." He balled his fist, ""Basically... I hate midgets... especially younger ones that are rude... makes me want to kill them." The girl with him rolled her eyes. "Oh well… I'm not involved…"

'What's with this guy,' I thought.

"Well, after this one I'll take care of that other annoying midget," the guy laughed. He lifted his fist and went to punch Konohamaru, but brainless Naruto goes to stop him. Then out of the blue the guy drops Konohamaru and yelling "Ouch". I looked over to see…

"Sasuke-kun!"

"What are you bastards doing in our village," he asked while tossing a rock up and down in his hand. We all looked up at him. Sasuke sneered at the two foreign ninjas, "Get lost." I looked up at my Sasuke-kun and screamed! "Kyaa! So cool! Get him Sasuke-kun!"

The guy smirked at him, "Hey punk, get down here!" He then glared up at Sasuke. "I hate show-offs like you the most." Pulled something off his back, he glared at Sasuke. The girl started to freak out! "Hey, you even going to use Karasu?"

Out of nowhere a voice appear, "Kankuro, stop it." I looked around to see where it came from… then I saw him. A red-headed boy standing up-side-down on a tree branch; he had a red kanji on his forehead that read love and two beautiful teal-blue eyes. His gaze was hard and distant. "You're an embarrassment to our village."

Kankuro gasped, "Ga… Gaara." We all looked at him in amazement. He had Kakashi level sneakiness.

"Losing control of yourself in a fight, how pathetic... why do you think we came to the leaf village," Gaara said. His voice was like silk: soft and smooth.

Kankuro became frantic and started putting all the blame on us "Listen Gaara, they started it and…"

"Shut up... I'll kill you...," was all Gaara had to say to that. Kankuro and the girl started apologizing to him. Gaara then turned to Sasuke and said, "I'm sorry to you guys." He then teleported to the ground and said, "let's leave".

I yelled, "Hey wait!" Then run in front of him. He glared at me and said, "What?"

"You're from the hidden sand village right." Not waiting for an answer I continued. "You may be allies with the leaf village but... it is forbidden for Shinobis to enter each other's villages without permission. State your purpose. Depending on it, we may not be able to let you go..."

The girl then pulled out a passed and stated that they were here for the Chunin exams. Naruto, not knowing anything, ask what the Chunin exams were. The girl rolled her eyes and started telling him what they were. I tuned her out.

I looked up at Gaara and blushed. I was still standing in front of him and he was staring at me with cold emotionless eyes. I stared back at him until Sasuke asked him for his name. He turned from me and said, "Gaara of the desert..." He asked Sasuke for his name, and then looked back at me. "I am interested in your name to."

I blushed and said, "Sakura." He tilted his head and said, "Cherry blossoms." Picking up a lock of my hair his stated, "it shoots you." My heart was pounding. Gaara turned around and told his teammates it was time to leave. Gaara gave me one last look and disappear in a flash.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I do not own Naruto or any of these characters.

I sighed. "Hey can this be allowed," I pouted. Kakashi was late yet again for a meeting his plan. I over slept and didn't even have time to blow dry my hair! Stupid Naruto started yelling about how he also over slept and didn't have time to brushes his teeth or bath this morning. "That's gross," I replied.

"Morning people." We look up to see Kakashi on the roof of a building next to us. "Today, I got lost on the road to life."

"Liar," I screamed at him.

Kakashi added like he didn't me and went on with what he was saying. "This is sudden but... I've nominated you guys for the Chunin selection exam." Naruto and I gasped and Sasuke just stood there like a stone. Naruto run up to Kakashi and hugged him. "Though this is just a nomination, whether to take the exam is up to each of you. Those who wish to take it should sign these papers and turn then in at room 301 by 4pm tomorrow." He sighed and handed us a paper each. "That's all."

Naruto and Sasuke walked away with Naruto jumping around and talking about how he's going to be Hokage someday. I signed and looked down at the paper. I can't keep up with Sasuke-kun and Naruto and now the Chunin exam...

"Are you going?" I jumped and turned around to see the red-headed kid from before sitting on some railing.

"What?"

He pointed to my paper. "Are you going to join the Chunin exams?" I shrugged. He tilted his head, "What's that supposed to mean." He glared at me. "Do you not want to tell me…?"

I raised my hands in front of me. "No, no! It's not that it's… just … I don't think I'm strong enough to be in the Chunin exams." He just started at me. "Well I mean, my teammates are so much stronger then me and I don't know if I can keep up with them." He raised his non-excising eye-brow at me. "Well, Sasuke-kun is from the Uchiha clan and Naruto is just such a determined, I just can't compete with that."

"Why compete?" He jumped off the railing and crossed his arms. "Why do you think so little of your self?"

I looked down at my feet. "I don't know…" Playing with my hands I looked at him. "…I guess it was when we went on that mission and they fought for there lives, but all I could do is stand there and wake…"

"…" I looked at him. "Just because you're not a strong fighter doesn't mean you're useless… It just meanings you have to use your other abilities to help them." He looked down at the paper I had in my hands. 'Join' is all he had to say before he left in a mist of… sand?


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I do not own Naruto or any of these characters.  
>_<p>

"Hey Sakura-chan," yelled while running at me and Sasuke-kun.

I gave him a weird look. "Yeah...Good Morning..."

Sasuke-kun, Naruto, and I made our way inside the building where the Chunin exam takes place. When we were inside, we notice that there was a small fight going on. A guy with huge eyebrows and a girl with two buns on her head were trying to get passed two kids that were blocking the door.

Sasuke-kun smirked and walked up to the guys that were blocking the door. "You will let me pass through... and also remove this surrounding created with genjutsu. I'm going to the third floor." People started muttering around him asking what he was talking about.

"Ah, so you notice," one of the guys replied.

"Sakura, you must have noticed first, right," Sasuke-kun asked me. "Your analytical ability and genjutsu know-how is the most improved on our team."

I blushed. "Of course, I noticed a while ago, because this is the second floor."

One of the guys smirked. "Hmm... not bad... but all you did was see through it!" He then went to kick Sasuke-kun and Sasuke-kun went to kick him back, but suddenly there was a blur and the guy with huge eyebrows was in-between then blocking their attacks. Wow he was fast.

One of the eyebrow guys teammates signed. "What happen to the plan? You're the one who said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves."

The eyebrow guy ignored him. His injuries just disappeared out of the blue and he got a determined look on his face. I soon realized he was making his way over to me. "Hi my name is Rock Lee, so yours is Sakura. Let's go out together! I'll protect you 'til I die!"

I started at him for a couple of seconds. "No way... you're lame..." Naruto started laughing at him. I grad Naruto's and Sasuke-kun's hands and told them, "Let's go!"

We were walking down the wall to the testing room when we ran into Kakashi. "Oh... so Sakura came to... now we can properly take the exam."

"What do you mean," I asked.

"The truth is that this test can only be taken by teams of three."

I pouted. "Huh? But you said taking the test was an individual choice. You lied to us?"

"If I told the truth, Naruto or Sasuke would have pressured you to take the exam. Even if you didn't want to, if Sasuke asked you would, even though if it wasn't in your heart. For the sake of Sasuke ...and...well...Naruto too..." He smiled. "But you came of your own free will: you guys are my proud team. Now go!"

Our team cheered together. "Yeah! Let's go!"

We all stop when we walked into the exam room. It was packed full of people. They are all taking the exam? What numbers. They all look so strong…

"Sasuke-kun! You're late!" I looked to see Ino Pig jumping on the back of MY Sasuke-kun. "I haven't seen you for a while, so I've been waiting in excitement."

I pointed a finger at her and started yelling. "Get away from Sasuke-kun! Ino Pig!" Ino smirk at me. "Why if it isn't Sakura... Big ugly forehead as always..." Her teammates soon came over to see what all the yelling was about: Shikamaru and Choji.

"Yahoo, found you!" We all turned to see Kiba and his dog Akamaru, Shino, and Hinata.

A guy with glasses came over to ask us to keep it down. He turned out to be pretty cool. He had cards of all the rookies he called Nin-info cards. "They are basically cards which have info burned on to them with Chakra," he started telling us. "I have four years worth of info here over 200 cards."

Sasuke-kun looked at him. "Do you have cards on Gaara of the Hidden Sand and Rock Lee from the Leaf?" I blushed when I heard Gaara's name, but I didn't know why?

I didn't care what he had to say about Rock Lee, but when he started talking about Gaara I listen intently. "Ok next is Gaara of the desert, Mission History: C-rank- 8, B-rank- 1, wow, a B-rank mission as a Genin... since he's a new comer from a foreign country I don't have much info but... It seems he returned from all of his missions without even a scratch."


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I do note own Naruto or any of these characters.

I can't believe it. We haven't been here for more then five minutes and Naruto has already made a fool of himself. I was trying to shut him up when three Sound Ninjas attack the guy with glasses, Kabuto-san. He had dodged the attack with ease, but when he thought he was in the clear his glasses shattered. We all gasped. The Sound ninja must have grazed his noise or something. He started to shake and threw up. We all looked over to the group of Sound Ninjas. Everyone was watching even…Gaara.

The room rapidly filled with smoke. "Quiet down you worthless bastards!" A man with a scarred face and a group of Ninjas appeared. "Thanks for waiting... I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the Chunin selection exam's first test." Swiftly he pointed a finger into the crowd. "Hidden Sound guys, stop doing as you please before the exam. Do you want to fail already?" One of them apologized and said he got a bit carried away. "Here's a good opportunity to say this... There will be no fighting without the permission of the examiner. Even if permission is granted, killing your opponent will not be tolerated." He glared at us. "Those pigs that disobey me will be failed immediately. Do I make myself clear?" We all nodded.

"We will now start the first test in the Chunin exam. Instead of your current seating arrangements you will pick one of these tabs and sit in the seat assigned to you. We will then hand out the exams." He held up a tab for example.

We all took one and started finding our seats. My seat was towards the middle. I could see Naruto a couple of rows in front of me and Sasuke-kun was one back from me. At least I can keep an eye on them. I saw someone sit next to me and glance over to see who it was. I quickly looked away. It was Gaara…

"There are many important rules to this first test. I'll write it on the board while I explain, but questions will not be allowed, so listen carefully."

I looked at him. 'Rules and no questions,' I thought to myself. I listen intently to the rules. The grading system didn't make any sense and why should we be penalized for our teammate's stupid mistakes and worst of all if Naruto fails, which he will, we, his teammates, will fail to! This is totally unfair! I glared holes into Naruto's back hoping he would get the hint.

"The exam will last one hour. BEGIN!"

I looked over at Naruto and wonder if he was doing alright. I shook my head; I can't worry about Naruto. I have to get points here! I started answering the questions and soon notice that these questions were really hard, even for me. There was no way Naruto was going to get this. I looked in the corner of my eye and saw that Gaara had two fingers on his eye and was clenching his other hand weirdly. Wonder what he's doing?

We all jumped when a kunai flew out of nowhere and hits a guys test. "You messed up five times. You fail," one of the Ninjas on watch told the kid. He made the kid and his teammates leave.

'Ok done,' I thought to myself. I decided to lay my head down for a quick nap. More and more people were starting to fail and time was starting to run out. I notice that Gaara was about the only person not freaking out around me.

"Ok, and now... we will began the 10th question." We all look up at the examiner. "Now... before we get to it... I'd like to go over the added rules for this question. First, for this 10th question you must decide whether you will take it or not. If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero... you fail along with your teammates." We all gasped. What idiot would not take the 10th question? "And now the other rule. If you choose to take it... and answer incorrectly... that person will lose the right to the Chunin selection exam, again" Every huff. This is even stupider. "If you don't want to take the question, then leave."

I look at Naruto and sighed. He had a dream to be Hokage and if he couldn't take this exam again then it will never come true. I was about to raise my hand when Gaara grabbed it. "Wha-?" Gaara ssshed me and pointed over at Naruto, who was raising his hand instead. "Don't underestimate me! And I will not run." I smiled. That's my Naruto. "I'll take it! Even if I'm a Genin forever...! I'll will myself to becoming Hokage anyway, so I don't care! I am not afraid!" I smiled. That was Naruto for you.

Ibiki looked around the room and smirked. "I congratulate you on passing the first test!"

There was then a crash and look all look over to see what had just come through the wall. "You guys! This is no time to be celebrating! I am the examiner for the second test! Mitarashi Anko! Now let's go! Follow me!" This girl was true Naruto-ish. She took a quick glance around the room. "78? Ibiki! You left 26 teams?" She smiled evilly at us. "Oh well. I'll cut you at least in half."

~Next Day~

I looked up at the creepy caged in forest. The trees were tall and there was over grown plants beyond the eye can see. I could feel the horrible sickening aura that was coming off it. I nervously glanced around. Obviously I wasn't the only person who felt this way. Even Sasuke-kun had an unease look on his face.

"You'll soon find out why it's called the 'Forest of Death'," the examiner smirked. Naruto pointed at her and started yelling at her, saying how he wasn't scared and how he was going to be Hokage one day. Anko threw a kunai at him and cut his cheek. "Kids like you are quickly killed... hehehe..." She then liked the blood from his wound. I stared with wide eyes this examiner was bad.

"Ok! I will now explain the second test simply put you will attempt the ultimate survival. First I'll explain the area in which it will take place. Around practice arena No.44 are 44 locked gates: forest, river, and a tower in the center. From the gates to the tower is about 10 km. During the survival in here, you will be asked to complete a certain task. Using you're many weapons and jutsu, you will compete in a no rules scroll battle. You will fight over these two scrolls the 'heaven' and 'earth'. You will have 120 hour; That's five hours. Now go!"


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I do not own Naruto or any of these characters.

I couldn't believe it. They did this have to happen to me. Naruto and Sasuke-kun were both hurt and I was completely useless. I placed a cool clothe on Sasuke-kun's forehead. We were doomed. I shook my head. I couldn't think like this. I was allowed. I had to shuck it up and be brave. There was one here to save me this time. I hade to save myself and protect the ones I love the most. I looked down at Sasuke-kun and placed a hand on his cheek. I have to help them if it's the last thing I do.

I stayed up all night watching Naruto and Sasuke-kun, setting traps, and keeping our scroll safe. My eyelids were becoming heavier and heavier. I was starting to drift asleep. NO! I shook my head. I can't fell a sleep. Not now. I looked up at the sky and saw the sun; it was morning.

I heard rushing in the brush behind me. Thinking it was some Ninjas trying to sneak up on my team when we were defenseless; I drew a kunai and watched the brushes. Suddenly a squirrel run out of them holding a nut. It was just a dumb little squirrel I sided. "Don't scare me like that," I yelled at it. The squirrel looked at me and started running at me. 'No,' I thought! I threw a kunai at it so it shouldn't get any closer. The kunai scared the squirrel and it took of running in the other direction. 'Phew, that was close. He almost ran into one of my traps.'

"Hehe, up all night?" I gasped and turned around. There behind me were the three sound ninjas from before: Dosu, Zaku, and Kin "But it's no longer necessary. Wake up Sasuke-kun. We want to fight him."

I started shaking. This wasn't good. I was in to condition to fight especially not these guys. This was very bad! I put my hand on my weapons pouch. "What are you talking about? I know that someone named Orochimaru is pulling the strings from the shadows! What is his purpose?" Their eyes widen at Orochimaru's name. "What is this weird mark on Sasuke-kun's neck? You did this to him and now you want to fight?" They started laughing and talking among themselves. One of them noticed the trap I had set on the ground, which the squirrel almost set off. They jumped to go attack me. I smirked and cut the string behind me.

I giant log swung at them. Dosu gasped, "Another trap above? Oh no!" He then smirked. "Yeah right." With one touch from his hand the log shattered. I smile faded. "Frankly speaking you have no talent. People like you have to work harder. A weakling like you shouldn't mess with guys like us." I started crying. I failed… again.

"Leaf Spin Tornado!" My eyes widen. Rock Lee stood in front of me with a… squirrel on his shoulder. "Then you guys should also work harder," he smiled. The one who blew up the log glared at him and asked who he was. "The beautiful green beast of the hidden leaf Rock Lee!"

"Why are you here," I asked him.

"I will always appear when you are in trouble." He placed the squirrel on the ground and thanked it?

I got all teary eyed "Well… thanks you. You saved me."

"I said it before." He smiled. "That I will protect you until I die..." He then a got a really weird look on his face like he was talking to himself…

Dosu signed and said, "I will take care of them." He then jumped to attack Rock Lee. Rock Lee smashed his fist into the ground and pulled up a root, but the cruel sound ninja burst right threw it. Then he ran at Rock Lee, who suddenly vanished. Then he appeared out of no where and kicked up smashing the Dosu's face and sending his flying. Rock Lee then jumped after him and rapped ribbons around Dosu making him defenseless. They both stared to fall head first to the ground. "Initial Lotus!"

Rock Lee smashed the Dosu head first into the ground. I was about to cheer when I raised the attack did nothing. Dosu's teammate, Zaku, had somehow made the earth beneath Dosu soft, so the landing wasn't as tough. "Phew, looks like I made it in time," he sided.

Dosu started laughing. "What a terrifying technique, this much damage even on a sponge of dirt... now it's my turn." He held out his arm and ran at Rock Lee once more. He swung at Rock Lee and messed. "If your moves are at high speed then ours are a t the sound speed. I'll show you a wall that no amount of hard work can surpass." Rock Lee then started throwing up. I gasped at the sight. His grip his left arm and his left ear started bleeding. "There's a little trick here. You can't just dodge against my attacks. It's sound. Even if you dodge my fist, sound will attack you. Do you know what sound actually is? Exactly hearing sound means that your ear drum is catching the shaking of the air. And the human ear drum will break by sounds exceeding 150MHZ and deeper in the ear lies the inner ear membrane when this is damaged you lose your balance. Hehe, you won't be able to move your body as you wish for a while."

Zaku started laughing. "Lame old taijutsu won't work against us. Well, you were doing well. You forced me to use my jutsu. Of course you failed," he said as he plucked his hands free from the earth. "I can freely control super sonic sound waves and air pressure; I have the power to even destroy a rock. Blasting air into the earth and creating a cushion is nothing. Ours are different from your stupid techniques."

Dosu went in for another attack at Rock Lee, but Rock Lee surprised us when he got up and did his 'Leaf Spinning Wind' attack. I wasn't the only one he surprised too. Dosu was impressed that he could even move let alone attack him. Dosu did another sound wave attack and that was it for Lee-san. I wasn't going to let him die protecting me. I couldn't bring myself to just sit here and watch any longer. "I won't let you hurt him!" I threw some kunai's at Dosu, but they were useless against a powerful ninja like him. He just blocked then. I tried throwing Shuriken at him, but Zaku just blew them right back at me. Kin came behind me and grabbed a fist full of my hair. "Much more luster than me... this pft... trying to be a sexy ninja? If you have time to treat your hair, then you should train, you female swine." She then started pulling on it. "Zaku, kill that Sasuke guy in front of this boy chasers eyes. Let's teach this one a lesson." No! I can't allow them to do this. I-I can't feel my body. I am still just getting in the way… always being protected. I can't stand it... This time I thought...this time... that I have to protect those that are important to me...

Zaku grinned. "So… let's do this." Kin started laughing when I pulled out a kunai. "Useless. That won't work against me."

I smiled up at her with a dark gleam in my eyes. "What are you talking about?" And with that I took that kunai and cut my hair and thus making Kin lose the only grip she had on me. The hair I had grown out to impress Sasuke-kun, the man of my dreams. The one thing he might have like about me was now gone… I always thought of myself as a proud ninja. I always said I liked Sasuke-kun. I would lecture Naruto as if I was better then him, but all I did... but all I did was watch you guys from behind... Yet... they always fought to protect me. Lee-san... you said you like me... and with your back to me risked your life and fought. I feel like I've learned from you... I want to become like you guys... everyone... This time get a good look at my back!

"Damn… Kin kill her," Zaku yelled! Kin stabbed my in the back with a kunai, but I use a substitution jutsu. She ended up stabbing a log. I went after Zaku and threw kunai at him. "Useless," he said. He hit me with an air blast, but once again I log substituted a log for me. I came at him from above. "You aren't fooling anyone. How many times do I have to say it's useless? Time to get serous!" He tossed kunai's at me, but this time it was really me and the kunai's dug deep into my stomach. I jumped on him and sank my teeth into his arm. "Let go of me," he scream. He began punching me in the head over and over again. The final blow did it. It sent me flying face first into the dirt. "You brat!" I shut my eyes. This was it. These were my finally moments on earth, if I die now at lest I can die knowing I gave it my all.

I waited for my death… but nothing happen. I open my eyes to see a wall of sand protecting me. My eyes widen when I saw him: crossed arms and red-hair. He tilted his head and looked at me. "Who did this to you," Gaara more demanded then asked. I just stared at him with wide eyes. "Don't make me ask you again." He glared at me. I didn't realize how bad I looked till I saw my reflection in a near by puddle. I had a scraps, cuts, and bruises all over my body. One of my eyes was swollen shut and two kunai were still sticking out of my stomach. I looked away from Gaara not wanted him to see me like this. He walked over to me arms crossed and kneel in front of me. "Which one was it," he said once more. I pointed over at Zaku that was all Gaara needed.

Sand, that was swarming around us, snake around Zaku. Gaara made a hand gesture and lifted his arm. Making Zaku fly up higher, Zaku was freaking out cussing and screaming trying to get loose from Gaara's sand. I watch in horror. Gaara got a sick evil look on his face and slowly started closing his fist. I then realize he was going to kill Zaku. I got up and ran over to Gaara and rapped my arms around him. "Please Gaara! Don't do this!" Gaara, who was in shock, dropped Zaku and stared at me in amazement. I guess he didn't know what to do because all he did was stand there staring at me with wide cried. He saw that I was crying and got a confused look on his face.

"What are you crying about? I thought you wanted him to pay." I tighten my grip around him. "Of course I do, but I don't want him to die!" Gaara looked at me like I was insane. "So you don't want me to kill then," said slowly like he didn't get it, I knobbed. "Sand Burial." Gaara's sand and rapped it around Zaku arms. "Sand coffin." And with that Zaku's arms were crushed. Gaara glared at him and his teammates. "I suggest you take this piece of shit and leave." Kin and Dosu grabbed Zaku and left. My vision became blurry and everything started to go black. The last thing I remember is seeing Gaara's face…

**Well you wanted it and here it is. I'm going to start writing longer chapters!**


End file.
